In his arms, in his keep, together
by shafo94
Summary: She would always be able to recall each detail of their first meeting, and he would never forget the day he met her.


Alright so this is just a little Shikaino oneshot. I thought about it, hey, as I went to sleep, as I often do. I hope you enjoy it!!

* * *

In his arms, in his keep, together...

_Ino POV_

_I pranced around at the bottom of a hill on a sunny day. I gathered flowers, as I was accustomed to doing in my own home. I had never gone up the hill, but I had thought about it. _Today was the day_, I told myself; I'm going up that hill. Clutching the flowers that I had collected, I stalked up the hill._

_A brown haired boy lay under the shade of a huge tree. The shade rested over only his head so that he had sufficient sky to look at. He opened his thin brown eyes into the sunlight to see my two huge blue orbs staring back._

_I had fists on my hips as I leaned down and smiled, "Watcha doin'?"_

"_I was __**trying**__ to watch the clouds, but I guess I'll have to watch __**you**__ instead," the boy sighed at me._

"_I don't think much about watching something with your eyes closed."_

_Much to his dismay, (I'm sure), he found that I had rolled over onto the long soft grass. I sat down next to him hugging my knees to my chest and wrapping my arms around my legs. I used my right hand to point at a cloud in particular. "But, I see what you mean," I smiled, "this is fun. That cloud looks like a flower, and that one looks like a pig," I giggled, "with antlers." He looked to where I was pointing and I was sure he saw it too._

"_I guess your right."_

_Beside him, I laid down as he was with my hands behind my head. I turned to the side and smiled. "What's your name?"_

"_Nara Shikamaru," the boy smiled with pride. "You?"_

"_I'm Yamanaka Ino," I flipped my bright blonde hair haughtily and laughed. "Nice to meet you deer boy!"_

"_What's to say for you? Piggy," Shikamaru's eyes widened. "Nah, nah, you see, I didn't mean it like that." I knew full well how he meant it, but it hurt me still. I turned away, but couldn't cry; there was no reason._

"'_So kay, I know what you mean," I grinned. We sat together in silence, closing our eyes. I opened my eyes to look at the clouds and to talk to my newfound friend only to find him asleep. I laughed softly and followed his lead._

_It just so happens that about an hour later two worried mothers flocked to the place that they knew their child would go. Ironically, it was the same place. The women found each child sleeping under the generous shade of the giant tree. The mothers gently shook their child respectively to jostle them awake._

_I blinked in the sunlight at my mother's face and blushed a light pink. Shikamaru did the same as well as looked away. The moms smiled at one another and hoisted their kid on to their feet._

"_Did you two have a relaxing afternoon?" the boy's mother asked._

"_Oh, yes! Shikamaru is a very nice boy Mrs. Nara, you sure raised him right, and he's funny, too!" I smiled._

"_Ino's kind of annoying, Mrs. Yamanaka, you might want to work on that," Shikamaru chuckled and hoped everyone would get it. _

_Thankfully for him, I laughed, too, "See, there's his humor!"_

_I would always be able to recall each detail of our first meeting, the boy with the half-asleep eyes. We would always meet at that spot for years. As we got older, we drifted apart, but regained our deep friendship when we graduated from the academy._

_Shikamaru POV_

_I sat atop the hill I was always on and heard a faint rustling below me, not knowing what it was. I had always seen this spot as my spot alone; I couldn't have guessed that anyone else came here._

_I held my eyes closed serenely and routinely opened them to catch a glimpse of the clouds, each time wishing that I could be a cloud; so carefree as it floated by. At this point my eyes were closed and I heard the rustling grow louder and louder. Suddenly, it stopped._

_I lay under the shade of a huge tree. The shade rested over only my head so that I had sufficient sky to look at. Even though my eyes were closed, I could tell that there was more shadow setting over me than before. I opened my thin brown eyes into the sunlight to see two huge blue orbs staring back._

_The little blonde girl had fists on her hips as she leaned down and smiled, "Watcha doin'?"_

"_I was __**trying**__ to watch the clouds, but I guess I'll have to watch __**you**__ instead," I sighed at her._

"_I don't think much about watching something with your eyes closed."_

_Much to my dismay, I found that she rolled over onto the long soft grass. She sat down next to me hugging her knees to her chest and wrapping her skinny arms around her legs. She used her right hand to point at a cloud in particular. "But, I see what you mean," she smiled, "this is fun. That cloud looks like a flower, and that one looks like a pig," she giggled, "with antlers." He looked to where she was pointing and saw it too._

"_I guess your right."_

_The girl beside me lay down as I was with her hands behind her head. She turned to the side and smiled. "What's your name?"_

"_Nara Shikamaru," I smiled with pride. "You?"_

"_I'm Yamanaka Ino," she flipped her bright blonde hair haughtily and laughed. "Nice to meet you deer boy!"_

"_What's to say for you? Piggy," my eyes widened. "Nah, nah, you see, I didn't mean it like that." Ino knew full well how I meant it, but it hurt her still, I'm sure. She turned away, but couldn't cry._

"'_So kay, I know what you mean," Ino grinned. We sat together in silence, closing our eyes. Ino opened her eyes to look at the clouds and to talk to me, her newfound friend, only to find me asleep. Ino laughed softly and followed my lead._

_It just so happens that about an hour later two worried mothers flocked to the place that they new their child would go. Ironically, it was the same place. The women found each child sleeping under the generous shade of the giant tree. The mothers gently shook their child respectively to jostle them awake._

_Ino blinked in the sunlight at her mother's face and blushed a light pink. I did the same as well as looked away. The moms smiled at one another and hoisted their kid on to their feet._

"_Did you two have a relaxing afternoon?" my mother asked._

"_Oh, yes! Shikamaru is a very nice boy Mrs. Nara, you sure raised him right, and he's funny, too!" Ino smiled._

"_Ino's kind of annoying, Mrs. Yamanaka, you might want to work on that," I chuckled and hoped everyone would get it. _

_Thankfully, Ino laughed, too, "See, there's his humor!"_

_I would never forget the day I met that slightly annoying little girl, and once we reunited to form a three-man cell, I would grow even closer to her._

_3__rd__ Person POV_

_A little girl pranced around at the bottom of a hill on a sunny day. She gathered flowers, as she was accustomed to doing in her own home. Meanwhile a young boy sat atop the hill and heard the faint rustling of the little girl below him, not knowing what it was. The two had always seen each spot as their spot alone; they couldn't have guessed that anyone else came here. The little girl had never gone up the hill, but she had thought about it._ Today was the day_, she told herself; I'm going up that hill. Clutching the flowers that she had collected, she stalked up the hill._

_The boy held his eyes closed serenely and routinely opened them to catch a glimpse of the clouds, each time wishing that he could be a cloud; so carefree as it floated by. At this point his eyes were closed and he heard the rustling grow louder and louder. Suddenly, it stopped._

_The brown haired boy lay under the shade of a huge tree. The shade rested over only his head so that he had sufficient sky to look at. Even though his eyes were closed, he could tell that there was more shadow setting over him than before. He opened his thin brown eyes into the sunlight to see two huge blue orbs staring back._

_The little blonde girl had fists on her hips as she leaned down and smiled, "Watcha doin'?"_

"_I was __**trying**__ to watch the clouds, but I guess I'll have to watch __**you**__ instead," the boy sighed at her._

"_I don't think much about watching something with your eyes closed."_

_Much to his dismay, he found that she rolled over onto the long soft grass. She sat down next to him hugging her knees to her chest and wrapping her skinny arms around her legs. She used her right hand to point at a cloud in particular. "But, I see what you mean," she smiled, "this is fun. That cloud looks like a flower, and that one looks like a pig," she giggled, "with antlers." He looked to where she was pointing and saw it too._

"_I guess your right."_

_The girl beside him lay down as he was with her hands behind her head. She turned to the side and smiled. "What's your name?"_

"_Nara Shikamaru," the boy smiled with pride. "You?"_

"_I'm Yamanaka Ino," she flipped her bright blonde hair haughtily and laughed. "Nice to meet you deer boy!"_

"_What's to say for you? Piggy," Shikamaru's eyes widened. "Nah, nah, you see, I didn't mean it like that." Ino knew full well how he meant it, but it hurt her still. She turned away, but couldn't cry; there was no reason._

"'_So kay, I know what you mean," Ino grinned. The two sat together in silence, closing their eyes. Ino opened her eyes to look at the clouds and to talk to her newfound friend only to find him asleep. She laughed softly and followed his lead._

_It just so happens that about an hour later two worried mothers flocked to the place that they new their child would go. Ironically, it was the same place. The women found each child sleeping under the generous shade of the giant tree. The mothers gently shook their child respectively to jostle them awake._

_Ino blinked in the sunlight at her mother's face and blushed a light pink. Shikamaru did the same as well as looked away. The moms smiled at one another and hoisted their kid on to their feet._

"_Did you two have a relaxing afternoon?" the boy's mother asked._

"_Oh, yes! Shikamaru is a very nice boy Mrs. Nara, you sure raised him right, and he's funny, too!" Ino smiled._

"_Ino's kind of annoying, Mrs. Yamanaka, you might want to work on that," Shikamaru chuckled and hoped everyone would get it. _

_Thankfully, Ino laughed, too, "See, there's his humor!"_

_He would never forget the day he met that slightly annoying little girl, and once they reunited to form a three-man cell, he would grow even closer to her._

_She would always be able to recall each detail of their first meeting, the boy with the half-asleep eyes. They would always meet at that spot for years. As they got older, they drifted apart, but regained their deep friendship when they graduated from the academy._

* * *

He remembered the past as he laid a gentle hand on his wife's rounding belly. He let out a soft sigh thinking of the months to come, the hardships involved. They would work through it, together, as they had worked through so much together in their complicated relationship. It was final now. They were married; heck they were having a baby together, their first. His wife opened her eyes and smiled. He looked into her deep blue pools of irises and smiled back. She placed a smooth, creamy-skinned hand on a more tanned, rough hand, and rubbed her stomach. She thought pleasantly about their odd relationship, and how it finally came to a stopping point when they had gotten married. Two years ago, she nearly thought her life was over when she had convinced Shikamaru to flip into action and "just ask me already." What she hadn't counted on was each new beginning that she would encounter each morning she woke up in his arms.

she took her turn to sigh.  
he took his turn to close his eyes.  
next her eyelids closed around  
her pools of radiant eyes.  
they did not make a sound.  
they just began to sleep,  
she laying in his keep.  
their breathing:  
the only sound to be heard.  
in unison.

Together.

* * *

Sorry I'm not updating my chapter story, but this (as i said at first) came to me as I went to sleep. I hope you enjoyed it. I randomly thought up the poem at the end, like, just now, haha. I really enjoyed writing this, so I hope you liked reading it. Review please!


End file.
